


Role Reversal

by LadyEnterprize (HereBe_Dragons)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereBe_Dragons/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tonight, I'm in charge."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sassywolf).



> Written for sassywolf on tumblr, who posted about wanting bossy!bottom!Stiles. This was then born, although it's a little different.  
> My first time writing both Teen Wolf and porn :)

Derek has no idea how Stiles managed to get his hands on restraints strong enough to hold a werewolf, and he can't quite remember how, exactly, he came to be tied to the bed and completely stripped of his clothes. Derek isn't completely comfortable with his position, too many memories and pain associated with being restrained, but it's _Stiles_ so Derek will give him the benefit of the doubt and see where this is going before he says anything. So far things seem to be going quite well actually, considering that Stiles is now stripping and can't seem to keep his eyes off of him. (Not that unusual, considering Stiles can rarely keep his eyes away from Derek)

He doesn't say anything, just cocks an eyebrow at the teen who is now naked and picking up a box he'd put on the nightstand when he'd first come in. Stiles blushes a little at the look, but lifts his chin and grins despite the fact that Derek can see he's nervous. To his surprise though, Stiles doesn't say a thing. He just sets the box on the bed besides Derek and crawls up until he's straddling the werewolf just above the knees. One hand reaches out to rummage through the box, but Derek gets distracted as the other hand curls around the base of his cock and Stiles leans down to take the head in his mouth. His eyes close as that wet warmth engulfs him, and he gives a little thrust up with his hips. He's distracted by the way that Stiles tongues at the head, and it takes him a moment to realize that the hand around his base is gone and Stiles is snapping something into place. His eyes snap oven and he looks down as Stiles pulls off his cock with a grin that's more than a little mischievous. There is a pressure that Derek has only felt once before, and he knows that Stiles has just snapped a cock ring onto him. A growl starts in his throat, but Stiles just keeps grinning at him, giving his thigh a pat.

"Tonight we do things my way, Sourwolf." He growls again, but Stiles just keeps grinning as he reaches into the box and pulls out something he keeps cupped in his hand. Before Derek can see what it is Stiles is crawling up the bed until he's straddling Derek's hips, teasingly holding his body just out of reach. Derek strains up against the restraints for a moment, and let's out a small whine when he fails to brush against Stiles. This just causes Stiles' grin to widen more, if possible, and lean down to breathe against Derek's ear. 

"How the tables have turned," he murmurs, and nibbles on the edge of Derek's ear. Derek turns his head to the side, managing to nip at Stiles' cheek before he pulls away. Shaking his head, Stiles trails his hand down to give Derek's balls a sharp tug. "Naughty sourwolf," he reprimands, and sits up until he's kneeling above Derek. It's then that Derek gets to see what Stiles took out of the box before, and he can't help but growl again when he sees the tube of lube. 

Stiles uncaps the lube with his teeth, using his free hand to toy with one of Derek's nipples. He gives it a sharp tug as he spits the lid over the side of the bed, and then leans down to kiss Derek.

It's messy, and Derek bites at Stiles bottom lip. It's more than a little desperate, and Derek is surprised at just how turned on he is at Stiles taking charge. He'd never thought he'd like this, not after everything that had happened. But he's tied to the bed, restrained at Stiles' mercy and all he can feel is trust. It's _Stiles_ , so how could he feel anything else?

When the teen pulls away he looks more than a little wrecked, and Derek can't help the smug grin he feels at reducing Stiles to that state with just a kiss. "Oh, shut up," Stiles grumbles, making Derek yelp as he pours cold lube onto his stomach.

Stiles runs his fingers through it, getting them covered in the stuff. Derek's had a vague idea of what would happen, restrained here at Stiles' mercy, and he was strangely okay with that. He was not expecting for Stiles to reach back and slip a finger into himself, to let out a groan and lean forward until he's propped on one arm over Derek. 

"Stiles," Derek finally says, his voice deep and with the edge of a growl that's not completely human. Stiles just turns his head and bits at Derek's shoulder, and from the moan he let's out Derek assumes he's slipped in another finger. 

It's useless, but he strained his head up, desperately wanting to see Stiles sliding his fingers into himself, desperately wants to watch as Stiles opens himself up for him.

"When I get out of these restrains," he begins, voice low and husky and making Stiles shiver, "I'm going to take you over my knee and spank your ass until it's red for doing this when I can't see it." 

That wrings another moan from Stiles, who's panting into Derek's neck at this point. "And one of these days, I'm going to make you do it again, make you open yourself up for me. I'm going to watch as you spread your legs and fuck yourself with your fingers, and you won't stop until i tell y-" he's cut off by Stiles taking his lips in another kiss, just as desperate and messy as the last. When Stiles pulls away he sits up, removing his fingers and running them through the lube that is making a mess of Derek's of stomach at this point.

"Not tonight," Stiles murmurs, and takes Derek's cock in his lube slicked hand. Derek almost whines at the feel of it, of _finally_ getting a small taste of relief for his aching arousal. Stiles only strokes it a few times though, just enough to get it coated in lube. 

"Tonight, I'm in charge." With those words, Stiles sinks down onto his erection. Derek couldn't stop his hips from arching up if he wanted to, desperate to sink himself fully into the male above him. Stiles chuckles, though it is high-pitched and breathy. Planting one hand in the middle of Derek's chest, he smiles at the Alpha werewolf. 

"You usually have more control than this," he says, but Derek just doesn't care. He wants to fuck into Stiles, bury himself into the teen until he can't tell where he ends and Stiles begins. He can't, though, because Stiles is in charge and not giving an inch. When Stiles finally, _finally_ sinks down all the way, Derek moans. It's loud, and Derek can feel Stiles shudder. Usually, it is Stiles that is the more vocal of the two in bed (or in the kitchen, the bathroom, the car...) but the roles are reversed in more ways than one, it seems. 

"You feel so good inside me," he says, rocking back and forth slowly. "I could do this for hours, just keep fucking myself on your cock, not letting you come. Just _taking_ what I want from you, using you until I'm satisfied."

Derek can feel his control slipping, can feel his fangs growing and his claws scratching at thin air. Stiles is still rocking himself back and forth, slow and teasing as he slids one hand up to roll at one of his own nipples. His head falls back with a gasp, and Derek just wants to sink his teeth into Stiles' exposed neck, wants to work at it until there's a bruise there that he can't hide.

It takes Stiles chuckling again to realize that he's straining against the restraints, his whole body attempting to rise off the bed towards Stiles. He lets himself fall back down, bouncing a little and making Stiles gasp. He's growling again, a continuous sound that's barely audible. 

It seems that Stiles is getting as desperate as him, because he stops the gentle rocking motion and starts to really go at it, rising up and dropping down again with small breathy moans. Derek surges up to meet him, slamming his hips up as hard as he can, which isn't much with the restrains taking away any leverage he could get.

Stiles' eyes are closed now, and while one hand still works at his nipples, the other leaves Derek's chest to stroke at his cock. Derek imprints the image in his mind, not wanting to forget what Stiles looks like now. There is a faint sheen of sweat on him, and with his eyes closed and head thrown back as he works himself up and down on Derek's cock he knows that if it were not for the cock ring, he would be emptying himself inside of Stiles right now. As it is, he barely blinks as he watches the teen just _take_ want he wants. He never knew that the thought of being used in such a way would arouse him so, but ever since taking up with Stiles he's learned a lot of new things, about himself and the human. 

Stiles is more vocal now, each movement drawing out sounds of pleasure as he rides Derek like it's the last chance he'll get. Derek's will heal quickly, but they'll both be bruised from this encounted with the force Stiles is slamming down with.

It finally becomes too much, and Stiles let's out a loud cry as he slams down once more, and releases all over Derek's chest. It's more erotic that Derek thought it would be, and he aches with the need for his own release. It's just out of reach, however, and a desperate whine builds up in his throat as Stiles slumps forward, his head coming to rest on Derek's shoulder. He's panting into  Derek's skin, catching his breath even as Derek's hips stutter upwards. He's still buried within Stiles, but the cock ring stops him from his goal. 

Stiles finally seems to catch his breath, and he heaves himself upwards, making Derek moan deep in his throat again at the sensation. "Stiles, please..." he finds himself begging, staring up at the teen. A slow grin forms on his face, and Derek knows that can't be good.

"Oh Derek," he practically purrs, "I'm nowhere near done with you yet."


End file.
